


Oops!

by Firetamer30



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: After an Akuma attack Marinette starts to question if she could really keep her secret identity a secret, even from her partner, any longer.





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick one-shot. Something to get my mind going straight again, instead of all over the place. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was a beautiful day in Paris, France. The mid-day sun was shining, birds were singing, dogs were barking at passersby, an Akuma was terrorizing the city as Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to stop them. All in all it was just a normal, beautiful day in Paris.

“Watch your back Chat!” Ladybug called as she pulled the Akuma’s knife from almost slicing Chat in half.

“That was a close _shave_.” Chat said as he looked at his tail, relived it was still there.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun. This akuma was rather dangerous because he was a barber getting evicted from his shop to make room for bigger and better shops and apartments on his block. She released the angry barber and jumped out of his reach when he took a swing at her with his shaving knife. “Chat, divide and conquer.” She ordered.

The two quickly split up, confusing the poor Akumatized barber on who to go after. A moment later, Chat tapped his extended staff on the barber’s shoulder to get his attention. The old man looked over at the feline hero who waved at him. “Mind if I _cut_ in?” Chat asked with a grin.

While he was distracted Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the barber’s hand that was holding the knife. In one swift hit the man lost his knife and Chat caught it. He threw it over the Barber’s head and right into Ladybug’s awaiting hands. “Get out of here you nasty bug.” She said breaking the knife over her knee. The black butterfly fluttered out of the knife and tried to make its way back to its owner. “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize.” She spun her yo-yo around and caught the butterfly, purifying it before letting it go. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

The Barber went back to normal as he looked around confused. “Huh? What?”

“Pound it.” The heroes said together.

“Well, M’Lady. It looks like our work here was _cut short_.” He said wiggling his eyes brows at her. She could only groan before making her way over to the barber.

~Later that Day~

Marinette sat in her room mulling over her homework. Unfortunately she couldn’t seem to concentrate on it. As hard as she tried she couldn’t seem to keep her mind on her literature homework. She had to write a report on her understanding of ‘Les Liaisons dangereuses’ and all she could seem to think about was if Chat was serious in his advances or if he really was just fooling around like one of the characters in the book. Groaning she slammed her head down on the book. “Why is this so hard?”

“The report shouldn’t be that hard Marinette. Just give your interpretation of it. No one can get a bad grade on it if you read the book.” Tikki told her as she munched on a cookie from the plate left on the desk.

“No Tikki. Not the book; having a secret identity. I understand and agree why we have to keep our identities a secret but Chat has just… he…” she sighed as she tried to word it right. “He’s been very persistent in his obvious advance and I love Adrien but… I wonder if it wouldn’t be easier to tell at least him who I am. I already trust him with my life and he obviously trusts me with his. He even nearly died once when we faced Time Breaker. He’s stayed loyal and caring, so would it be alright to tell him and only him who I am?” She asked sounding slightly desperate for an answer.

“I know how difficult it can be to keep this a secret Marinette. We, the Kwami’s, make it a point to keep your identities secret so that they can’t be used against you and to keep your families safe. Chat Noir has shown his loyalty to you and this must be weighing on him as well. If it is _only_ Chat Noir, and _only_ for strengthening your partnership, I can honestly say that you have every right to tell Chat. Besides, it will be nice to see Plagg again.” Tikki said happily.

“Plagg?” Marinette asked slightly confused. “Is that the name of Chat’s Kwami?”

Tikki smiled at her. “Yes, Plagg is the Yang to my Yin. The sun to my moon. He is what someone would call my soul mate.” She explained as best she could.

“Awe.” Marinette cooed at her Kwami. Then I think it’s about time you got to see him again.” the two shared a smile before Marinette went back to her report. The two heroes had patrol tonight and she wanted to get there early so she could mentally prepare for telling him who she was and explain her reasoning to him so he didn’t get the wrong idea.

~That Night~

Ladybug stood on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Chat Noir to arrive. ‘You can do this Marinette. It’s to strengthen your partnership. We can meet up and strategize when one or both of us have to let our Kwami’s recharge.’ She reassured herself.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Chat Noir land near her until a single red rose was in front of her face. “A rose, for a lovely bloom.” He said to her with a grin.

“Uh- thanks, Chat. Look before we start we need to talk about something.” Ladybug said before sitting down.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked worried. ‘Maybe the rose was too forward?’

“No, nothing wrong, but you have been making me think more. I was talking with my Kwami earlier about how hard it is to keep our identities and she agreed that it is hard and very important that we keep our identities secret.” She paused to see Chat’s ears go down and a sad look on his face. “She also said that if I wanted to share my identity with my partner it would be okay.” Instantly Chat was ecstatic about this news. “Before you go jumping off the building in happiness, this does not mean you get to bother me every minute of every day. This is to help us strengthen as a team. Possibly strategize when one of our Kwami’s need to recharge so we can defeat the akuma faster. Even let out some built up frustrations that come with this crazy job.” She explained.

His smile faltered slightly but he nodded all the same. At least until her next words reached his ears.

“Just don’t be too disappointed when you see who I am under the mask.” She whispered before she released her transformation. As she opened her eyes she saw Chat’s expression go from confused, to shocked, to awe.

“How could I be so stupid?” he muttered more to himself than Marinette but she heard him all the same.

“I told you you’d be dis…” he cut her off before she could finish. He was laughing at her. Of all things he was laughing. “You don’t have to be so mean Chat!” she scolded hitting his shoulder.

“I am… terribly sorry M’Lady.” He managed. “I am not laughing at you.” He assured her as he calmed down. “How do you manage to keep Alya from finding out who you are?” he asked curiously.

“It is not easy. I can’t tell you how many times I thought she was on to me. Just to turn around and say something else. Like _Chloe_! How on this green earth could she think Ladybug was Chloe?” she asked exasperated.

“Yeah, when I found that out I was really skeptical. You are nothing like Chloe. You two can barely be in the same room with each other.” He agreed fully.

“I know right? She singles me out because ‘I’m a baker’s daughter’. She went as far as to insult my uncle when he was in the World’s Best Cook competition. That is one thing I am grateful for when it comes to Alya. She is the best friend I could ask for. She asked Adrien to help me with speaking Chinese to my uncle. Didn’t know he could speak French at the time but it was a great opportunity to spend time with him. I get so flustered and tongue tied when I’m alone with him. I can never say what I mean.”

“You don’t seem to have any trouble talking to me.” Chat pointed out happily. She had been ranting for a while and he needed a way to bring her back. He hadn’t revealed who he was after all.

Without thinking she said her next line. “That’s because I don’t have a gigantic crush on you. That makes me that way.” The moment she said it she regretted it. “I am so sorry Chat that came out in the worst way.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment as he thought over her words. ‘She has a crush on me? That’s why she didn’t fall for Chat. But does she like Adrien because he is a model or because he’s a person? Only one way to find out.’ He gave Marinette a calculating look before looking over the city night life. “Let me guess. It’s because he’s handsome and a model right?”

“NO!” She yelled at him making him jump a little and look back at her surprised. “To be completely honest I never cared for many models. They would starve themselves to get the job they wanted. Adrien is so much more than just a pretty face! He’s smart and kind. Compassionate, and he would do anything for his friends. He’s great at Fencing, piano and Chinese. Though I don’t think he enjoys the piano as much as his Father makes him do it. Fencing, whenever he practices he looks like he is enjoying himself. As for Chinese it has come in handy. My mom has always wanted me to learn but she’s always busy with the bakery and we don’t have enough money for lessons.” She trailed off again.

Chat started laughing again, quietly this time but laughing none the less. She could only look at him confused now. “You know Princess.” He started as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the stars. “You are not what I expected.” He looked at her from the corner of his vision as her eyes went down to the ground in shame. “You are so much more.” He noticed her head shoot back up and look at him. It worried him slightly that she could have cracked her neck with how fast she moved but he continued when he knew she was fine. “I had always thought that Ladybug was amazing, strong, brave, kind, and all around a great person. And in a way I was right. But you are so much more than that. You’re compassionate to everyone around you, even Chloe! How many times have we had to save her from an akuma that she created?” he asked.

“Ten times.” Marinette told him. “Stoneheart, Evillistrater, Lady Wi-Fi, Princess Fragrance, Dark Cupid, Kung Food, Timebreaker, Horrificator, Reflecta, and Rogercop. Two of which I had to face alone because you got hit by them. Well actually,” she trailed off for a moment. “If I’m being honest, you have gotten hit four times from those akumas. One you don’t even remember.” She said holding her arms. “Chat you need to stop saving me.”

“I can never make that promise.” Chat told her.

“Why not!” she asked angrily. She glared at him with tear in the corner of her eyes. His eyes grew wide before she continued. “Timebreaker had pulled my yo-yo towards her. I went flying in her direction. As I hit the ground she started coming at me I got to my knees when she was right in front of me. She was inches away and…” she had to hold back a sob. “You jumped in front of me and took the hit. You started fading as Timebreaker mocked that you gave her six minutes. I was so angry at the time. And then we went back about ten minutes when Chloe took the watch from Adrien and she dropped it when I called out to her. I am the only one who knows what happened in the other time line.”

“That’s why you said my life depends on it, and why there were two Ladybugs.” He realized as she tried to calm herself down. “Oh, Marinette.”

“You have to stop saving me. You _died_ , Chat. You died saving me. You can’t keep doing that.”

He gently took her face and look at him. “Like I said before; I can never make that promise to you. I told you I would never lie to you and I intend to keep to it. If we had to face Timebreaker again or any other villain that put you in harm’s way, I would do anything I could to keep you safe. Not just because you’re Ladybug and you can change everything back to normal. But because I…” he looked at her as he wiped a tear from her cheek. He gave her a soft smile as he dropped her transformation. There, sitting in front of her was Adrien Agreste. “Because I love you, and would do anything to keep you safe, Princess.”

Her eyes filled with tears and her face grew slightly redder before she wrapped her arms around his middle and held him close to her. “Adrien.” She said before burying her head in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. “Marinette.”

“Uuggh, yuck! You two are making me sick.”A voice from behind Adrien said.

“Plagg! You always know how to ruin a moment.” A voice from behind Marinette yelled.

A small black Kwami came out with his arms bent down then up in a ‘whatever’ kind of pose. “It’s not my fault they got all mushy.”

“It’s still not okay to interrupt them like that.” A red Kwami said coming out with her hands on her hips. She had a scowl on her face that made the black dot on her head scrunch a little.

“Oh, come on Tikki. Next thing you know they’re going to be kissing and everything else.” Plagg whined.

At the word kiss Marinette sat up a little and her face went three shades redder than before. “Kiss? Oh, sweet begets. The _kiss_.”

“What kiss?” Adrien asked a little confused.

“Uh, I… um, well, ya see…” she started to mutter and stumble of her words again.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Purr-incess.” He teased.

She gave him a slight scowl before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “You remember how you were going to tell me something on Valentine’s Day and Dark Cupid had aimed an arrow at me and you spun us around and took the hit?”

“Yeah.” He said nodding his head trying to understand where she was going with this. “I also remember I said some really horrible things to you while I was under the hate spell.

“I had to find away to break you out of the spell. So…”

“So?” he asked trying to get her to say it.

“So while you had me on the ground and were about to take my Miraculous and hit me with your Cataclysm, I took your face in my hands and… I kissed you.”

Adrien sat there in shock for a moment. He wasn’t mad at her for kissing him by any means. He was more upset that he couldn’t remember it and she could. So, as he sat there, an idea came to mind before giving Marinette a look that just said, ‘You’re in trouble’, in a good way. “M’Lady, you kept this from me? How could you?” He told her trying not to be overly dramatic, just enough to make her believe he was serious.

“I had to break the spell, and I didn’t know when the right time to tell you, was. I was going to tell you but just didn’t know when.” She tried to explain in a panic.

He had to hold in his laughter when he saw her panicked expression. It was too good. “You know what this means M’Lady?” he asked her with a very small grin.

“What?” she asked a little nervously.

“You’re going to have to reenact the kiss. It isn’t fair that you know what it was like and I don’t remember a thing about it.” He told her, his grin now wider.

She watched him for a moment before she scowled and decided to play along. She pulled away from him and folded her arms. “I don’t think you deserve it.” She said looking away to hide her smile.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. She was denying him a kiss? Oh, he would get it one way or another. After all, he knew she liked him and he already told her he loves her, plus she got a kiss, it’s only fair. “Very well. If you will not give me a kiss, maybe you will get one.”

Confused as to what he meant she turned her head to ask when his lips met hers. And oh was it wonderful. His hands went around her waist as he kissed her, making sure she didn’t go anywhere. And if he got slapped for being so forward, so be it. This kiss was worth every ounce of pain he would receive later. Her arms went around his neck as she moved closer to him. He tilted his head slightly to get a better angle and possibly deepen the kiss.

This was so much better than when she kissed him to break the spell. She tightened her grip on his neck when he tilted his head. She never wanted it to end. She took a breath through her nose to make it last and felt him so the same against her cheek. She squeaked slightly when she felt something wet hit her lip.

Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and enticed her’s to play along. Once he had a taste of her, he never wanted to stop. Her taste was addicting and he couldn’t get enough. He could feel all the love she felt for him in this kiss, and he sure as hell knew this was better than any kiss to break a silly spell.

Sadly breathing became harder the longer they went and had to break apart to get the much needed oxygen back into their lungs. Once able to breathe normally, he gave a sly grin as his forehead was against hers. “Better than some kiss to break a spell?” he asked.

She smiled at him before answering. “Much, but you already knew that Chaton.”

He gave her a cheesy smile before he lifted his head and pulled her closer. He gently held her to his chest and placed his cheek on the top of her head so he could look out over the city. He was officially the luckiest black cat alive right now. The girl of his dreams in his arms, the peaceful city of lights below, and the full moon shining down on them.

They stayed there for who knows how long. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go. But when the bells tolled twelve times they knew they had to get home, or else risk being late to school in the morning. Reluctantly, Marinette pulled away from Adrien with a sad smile. “We better get home. We have school at eight.”

  
“I don’t want you to go.” Adrien pleaded giving her a pout.

“Such a needy Kitty. I will see you in a few hours.” She teased, poking his nose because he didn’t have his bell on.

“You promise not to be late?” he asked with a grin, knowing she had a tendency to be late to class from time to time.

“I will make sure she is up in time.” Tikki said with a grin.

“Thank you.” He told the red Kwami politely.

“I’m not always late.” Marinette tried to protest, but it did nothing.

“Please, you’re late two to three times a week.” Plagg told her folding his arms over his chest.

“Fine I will try to go to bed earlier after patrols.” Marinette said with a huff.

“Good, because I can’t wait to tell everyone that my girlfriend is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said as he pulled her closer.

A sly smile came to Marinette’s face after she heard that. She was going to have just a little more fun with him before she had to go. “ _Girlfriend_? I don’t remember being asked to be anyone’s girlfriend.” She said pulling away slightly and folding her arms in front of her once more.

He gave her a confused look before a grin came to his face. ‘Two can play this game.’ “How silly of me. If I may.” He said moving to sit on one knee while taking her hand, making her look at him a little surprised. With the sweetest and most sincere smile he said. “My dear sweet Lady. It would give me great honor and joy if you would allow this lowly, humble, beggar to court you and announce to the world that such a radiant beauty such as yourself would allow me to be your one true love.”

She looked at him in shock at what he said to her. She was expecting something cheesy but not that. It took her a moment to figure out what to say before speaking. “I can’t tell if that was you asking me to be your girlfriend or a marriage proposal.”

“As young as we are for marriage I would gladly take either answer. As long as it is a yes.” He told her with a sincere smile.

Shocked and not trusting her words she merely nodded before he lifted her into the air and spun her around. They couldn’t stop the joyful laughter that came from their chests, and when he finally brought her down to her feet, he kissed her again. This time it was a quick, chaste kiss but it was no less passionate then the last. When they pulled away neither could keep the grins off their faces.

“I will see you in a little while _mon amour_.” Marinette told him before backing away and calling to her Kwami. “Tikki, Spots on.”

He watched her transform before she smiled and shot off into the night. She didn’t know what she did to him. He was never going to let her go. She filled that empty part in his life and in his heart and he never wanted it to end. So once he knew she was out of sight he smiled before turning to Plagg. “Come on. Let’s go home. Plagg, Claws out.” Once transformed he made his way home and planned what he was going to do once the sun came up.

~Once the Sun was up~

Adrien came down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the day. “Morning, Nathalie. Could you have Gorilla drive me to school early this morning? A friend and I need to work on something for school before it starts.” He asked happily.

She was a little surprised by how early he was up and his request but saw no harm in allowing him to leave early today. “Very well. Your father is off in China until next Thursday. He wishes you to keep up with your school work and schedule while he is gone.”

“Of course, Nathalie.” Adrien said before he headed for the dining room to have breakfast and allow her to call for Gorilla.

It didn’t take him long to finish breakfast and make it to school once Gorilla arrived. He thanked Gorilla and made his way up the steps before the large body guard pulled away. Once out of sight Adrien hopped back down the steps and ran around the corner.

“Adrien, where exactly are we going?” Plagg asked as he poked his head out of Adrien’s jacket.

“I told you before Plagg. I have a plan for this morning. Now get down, someone might see you.” He told his Kwami before turning another corner and stopping in front of a shop that was just opening.

~An Hour Later At School~

Marinette made her way up the steps to the school with Alya beside her. “So what do you think about this new video of yesterday’s fight? Amazing right?” Alya asked.

“Absolutely, Alya. One of the best one’s I’ve seen.” Marinette complimented.

They made it up the stairs and into the classroom before noticing Adrien and a few other students sitting around chatting. Marinette smiled while Adrien seemed to light up even more than usual at the sight of her.

Alya elbowed Marinette lightly before making her way over to Nino. “Morning, Nino. Morning, Adrien.” She called.

“Morning, babe. Hi, Marinette.” Nino said welcoming.

“Hi, Alya. Morning, Marinette.” Adrien said with a glowing smile to his girlfriend.

Marinette smiled and walked over to them. “Hi, Nino. Morning, Adrien.” She said to her boyfriend sweetly.

As the girls sat down Adrien turned around and smiled at Marinette. “I got you something Marinette.” he said as he knelt on the seat to be more eye level with her.

Marinette blushed and smiled while Alya took out her phone and started recording the event secretly. “You didn’t have to get me anything Adrien.” She told him sincerely.

“But I wanted to. Please, close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He asked her.

Reluctantly, she did as asked. Not quite sure what to expect. Holding out her hands she waited with closed eyes and baited breath. He waved his hand in front of her eyes to make sure she couldn’t see before taking something out of his pants pocket and slipping it on to her left hand ring finger. She had a confused look on her face before he smiled brightly at her.

It took all of Alya’s will power not to gasp and cheer until Marinette saw it.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” He told her proudly.

Looking down Marinette saw nothing in her hands until she flipped her hands over and saw the brilliant heart shaped double diamonds set in the silver band on her left hand ring finger. “Adrien.” She said in shock and awe.

“I told you last night I would take either answer. So you can call this ring whatever you like. Just as long as you know I never want to let you go.” He told her.

Every girl in the room awed at his statement before the door banged open and Chloe barged in. “Adrie-kins.” She said making her way over to him.

In a rush of panic Adrien put the toe of his shoe on the ledge of the back of the bench and jumped over Alya and Marinette’s desk to stand between them, and as far away from Chloe as possible. “Nooooo!” he cried in mid-jump.

In a moment of confusion Chloe noticed the ring on Marinette’s hand. Blinking for a moment she burst into laughter. “Oh, Mari-trash. What is that piece of plastic and glass on your finger? Did some low life decide you were worth a dollar and give it to you?” She asked laughing. “Or did you buy it yourself to make yourself feel better?” Sabrina soon joined in while Marinette and the rest of the class scowled at the diva.

“For your information, Chloe,” Alya said getting the two girls attention as well as the rest of the classes. “Adrien gave it to her. And, I have it all on video.” She said happily before turning to her best friend. “So, Marinette. What does the ring mean?” she asked as Alya continued her recording.

With a blush on her face she smiled up at her boyfriend for a moment as he smiled back at her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, much to Chloe’s displeasure, she gave an answer. “I suppose I will agree to the second meaning, on one condition.”

“And that is, Princess?” Adrien asked with the biggest smile on his face.

“This engagement lasts until after University or I become a renowned fashion designer on my own.” She told him.

His smile grew even larger. “For you, Princess. I would wait until the earth stopped turning.” This made all of the girls, minus Chloe who was fuming by now, to awe at them again. In a moment Adrien had dipped Marinette and kissed her. He would have deepened the kiss had Chloe not screamed bloody murder and made a run at Marinette.

As swiftly as he had dipped her, Adrien picked Marinette up bridal style before stepping onto the desk and jumping from one to the other to the top of the classroom. Chloe ran up the steps in pursuit. “How dare you take Adrien away from me! You’re going to pay dearly for this Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe seethed.

Adrien landed on the floor in a crouch with Marinette still in his arms before turning and making their way down the other set of stairs. “Was the kiss too much?” Adrien asked as they ran from Chloe.

“Maybe for her but I enjoyed it.” Marinette assured him as they passed Alya, who just happened to still be recording.

Chloe came barreling down the same steps while Adrien and Marinette rounded the teacher’s desk. She stopped on the other side, glaring at them. “Adrien was supposed to be mine! No one else’s! I was supposed to be rich and famous and you are nothing, and worth nothing Mari-trash.” Chloe yelled.

Adrien scowled darkly as his grip on Marinette tightened. ‘How dare she call Marinette nothing.’ “You are wrong Chloe!” Adrien yelled shocking everyone in the room into silence.

Alya stopped her recording to save it and start recording Adrien’s rant half way through so she got all the good parts about Marinette, before he started pointing out Chloe’s problems.

“Marinette is the best thing that has ever happened to me! She’s kind, and compassionate. She cares about everyone else’s well being before her own. She a fantastic designer that rivals my own father’s creations. She will go above and beyond to make others happy, even if it makes her miserable. And I love her with all my heart because of the kind of person she is! You Chloe Bouguoua, are the most self-centered, egotistical person I have ever had the displeasure to know. You scheme others out of their hard work, you steal, cheat, and lie to get your way just so you can be happy. You think everyone should worship the ground you walk on just because you have money and your father is the mayor. Well guess what. No one likes the person you have become, Chloe! No one likes the self centered person that you are. So stop making others feel bad about themselves just so you can feel some self worth. Try doing something with your life that will make others happy. You will be amazed about the feeling you get when you do.” Adrien ranted.

For once in her life, Chloe didn’t know what to say. Slowly she backed away from the desk before looking around and running out the door, tears in the corner of her eyes. Sabrina was at a loss as of what to do. She wanted to go after Chloe but on the other hand Adrien did have a point. She looked between the door and the couple on the other side of the desk. Adrien was making sure Marinette was okay but the girl just looked at Sabrina. “Go on Sabrina. No one will think any less of you for going.” Marinette told her. With a smile Sabrina ran out the door after Chloe.

“And done!” Alya said as she waved her phone in the air. “I just posted the best video ever. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t even top this.” She said happily.

Marinette smiled in Adrien’s arms as the drama calmed down before realization hit. “Wait, Alya, how much of that video did you post?” Marinette asked, trying not to panic.

“All of it. A proposal, couple of declarations of love, the only thing I didn’t post was Chloe being told off. I’m not heartless you know.” Alya explained.

“Alya! We never told our parents!” Marinette yelled at her panic starting to set in as she screamed at her best friend.

“Your parents didn’t know you guys were secretly dating?” Nino asked surprised.

“No one did.” Adrien said as he buried his head in Marinette’s neck.

“Oops.” Alya said sheepishly.

~In China~

“Yes Natalie, what is it?” Gabriel Agreste asked as he answered the phone. He was waiting for a meeting with one of his suppliers when he got the phone call.

“Sir, I believe something has come up that needs your attention involving Adrien.” She explained loosely.

“What about Adrien?” Gabriel asked seriously. He didn’t show it but he was concerned that something had happened to his son.

“It’s better if I just show you sir.” She connected the video Alya posted, allowing Mr. Agreste to see what it was all about. Once the video was over Natalie came back on the screen. “As you can see sir. It would appear Adrien has been seeing someone in secret. What would you like me to do sir?”

Gabriel scowled for a moment before putting on a poker face. “Set up a meeting with this Marinette Dupain-Cheng when I return to France. Her and her parents. This has already reached the media, no doubt and there is little we can do now other than keep our word.” He told her.

“For what it is worth sir.” Natalie said before he could hang up on her. “I have met this Marinette. She was the one that won the derby hat contest you held at their school. She also redid the hat so Adrien wouldn’t sneeze during the photo shoot. I haven’t seen Adrien so happy before meeting her.” she told her boss.

“Noted, Natalie. Thank you.” Gabriel said before ending the call. He sat in his chair thinking over what has just transpired in France while he was away. ‘That son of mine.’ Gabriel thought before a small smile came to his face. ‘Just like his mother when it comes to what really matters.’

~In France, Tom and Sabine’s Patisserie~

A customer came in for her morning coffee and pastry with a large smile on her face. “Good morning! You must be so happy about the news! Everyone is already talking about it. Your little girl and The Adrien Agreste! Congratulations! You must have hundreds of wedding cake ideas already set aside.” She said excitedly as Tom handed her, her coffee and pastry. The two parents looked confused as the woman handed Sabine the money. “Can’t wait to hear more details. Have a great day and congratulations again.” She said before walking out and sipping her coffee as she goes down the street.

“Marinette and Adrien?” Sabine asked.

“Wedding cake ideas?” Tom asked.

“You don’t think?” Sabine asked pulling out her phone and looking up the Ladyblog. If anyone knew anything about their daughter it was her best friend Alya. First thing on the blog was a video with a shot of Adrien holding Marinette bridal style. As they played the video they were shocked to see the boy not only profess his undying love to their daughter and protect her from a rampaging Chloe, but he proposed to their daughter who accepted.

“How could we have not known they were dating?” Sabine asked confused.

Tom thought about it for a moment before smiling. “Oh we did sweetie, remember that video tournament they were ‘training’ for?” he told her. Awe filled her face before a soft smile nearly reached her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to give that boy a firm talking to when we see him next. He should have at least been the gentleman he is and asked us first.”

“He probably thought we would get the wrong idea. All teen boys can be like that when it comes to a girl’s father.” Sabine reminded him.

“Yeah, your father was very scary.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just don’t be too hard on him.” Sabine said before heading back to the kitchen to check on the bread.

~Back at School~

“I don’t know who is going to kill me first.” Adrien whined slightly. “Your dad or mine.”

Marinette sat next to him and pat his shoulder. “My dad won’t kill you, he might give you a talking to about not asking, but my parents love you all the same.” She assured him.

“Your parents love everyone, Marinette.” Alya said from behind her. Nino was sitting in Marinette’s usual spot while Marinette took his. “And I really am sorry Adrien, I thought they knew.”

“At least my father can’t reach me all the way from China. He won’t be back till next Thursday.” He said slightly relieved.

Just then a message appeared on Adrien’s phone. He took a look at it before color seemed to drain from his face. “Apparently he can. Marinette, you and your parents are invited to dinner at my house Next Thursday and my father also asks that you bring some of your finished designs so he can judge just how accurate my analysis is.” He groaned.

“Analysis of what?” Marinette asked a little confused.

“Adrien said your work rivaled his fathers. Remember.” Alya pointed out.

“I am so dead.” Adrien groaned once more.

“At least you die happy dude. Engaged to the love of your life.” Nino pointed out.

A smile appeared on both of the heroes faces. “He, he has a point.” Marinette said with a blush crossing her cheeks.

“Yes he does.” Adrien said wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist and holding her close.

“Alright class, today we… Did I miss something?” Miss Bustier asked as she looked at the two students snuggling together in the front seat.

“Boy did you ever.” Alix said with a grin as she sat back in her seat. Alya politely showed the teacher the video as an explanation.

“I see. Congratulations. Moving on to today’s lesson.” She continued. The happy couple enjoyed their day and dreaded the horror that awaited them when school was over. But they would get through it as if it was just another akuma! Together, as a team, the lover’s part came when the akuma was defeated. After all, saving Paris came first before they could enjoy the peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Good? Bad? Lame? Continue? Please tell me in the box below and I hope you all enjoyed this crazy little story. If I get enough votes I might make this a two-shot. Thank you. (None of the above is required by any reader)


End file.
